This invention relates generally to a buckle-type fastener, and more particularly to a fastener made up of two separable pieces.
Two piece buckle-type fasteners are incorporated into leisure, camping, sports, and safety products. Typically they are employed to fasten together the two ends of a belt, for example in a backpack or a life jacket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,464, issued to Tracy, discloses a separable buckle wherein two parallel resilient arms of the clasp piece are each provided with a tab that locks into a corresponding slot in a receptacle piece. A central rigid arm is provided with stop means that limit the bending of the resilient arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,711, issued to Cousins, discloses a separable buckle wherein the frame portion of the male piece has an obliquely disposed resilient tongue that terminates to define a shoulder facing the free end portion of the male piece. To fasten the buckle, the frame portion of the male piece is positioned within the housing, and the shoulder of the tongue engages a bar in the housing that defines a fenestration therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,337, issued to Dillner et al. commonly assigned with the present invention, discloses a separable buckle wherein the male piece has the locking element that locks into a corresponding slot in the receptacle piece. The male piece is also designed to allow proper insertion at various angles and release upon applying pressure to tabs located on the side of the device. The male piece also has resilient arms extending from its distal end with tabs that lockingly engage with the female piece.
For many applications it is desirable for a fastener to be flat and unobtrusive, with a low profile, particularly in those applications where appearance and safety are important.
Further, for many applications, and most dramatically in the safety applications, it is desirable for a fastener to be easily and quickly fastened, notwithstanding that the operator may be hurried or distracted, and at the same time be readily released when desired and resistant to stress that might cause accidental release. In view of the foregoing, it is advantageous to provide a buckle type fastener that successfully combines the features of low-profile, flatness, easy fastening and security against accidental release.